


Existence

by Junior_Tomarry



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Death, FuckyeahSai'sexistenceiswacknowlodge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junior_Tomarry/pseuds/Junior_Tomarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He existed. The Emperor may have banned Sai from his land but that didn't mean that Sai's proof of existence has been erased. Three years had passed ever since Sai left, a new discovery was found by the historians. Apparently the Emperor had two go teachers before one of them was vanquished. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr account: juniortomarry.tumblr.com  
> fanfiction account: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1752455/Junior-Tomarry

"You should have answered my call ten minutes ago."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and said nothing. The eighteen year old boy standing before him was acting like a prick. Wait. Scratch that, the teenager that stood before him didn't have to act like a prick. He was already a prick.

"I'm sorry then." Hikaru whined as he crossed his arms over chest, giving him an image of a child scolded by his mother. "It's not like I check my phone 24/7. I have more important things to do other than checking my phone every now and then, just to see if you actually contacted me."

Akira glared at Hikaru. "Stop your whining." He said and then paused. He looked at Hikaru from head to toe, a disapproving frown forming on his pale face. "And stop acting like a child. You are a pro Shindo Hikaru, you are expected to act dignified and wear suitable garments for specific events." Akira scolded as he untied Hikaru's crossed arms and swiftly placed them on the blonde's side.

"You act like a mother." Hikaru scoffed as he rolled his eyes again. "And for your information, even if I'm not appropriately dressed for this occasion, at least my jeans and shirt is much more fashionable than yours." Hikaru said as he pointed a finger at Akira's direction. "Seriously, purple suit, grey loafers, and red tie? Dude. I'm not really picky when it comes to fashion but you're outfit just now is so… such an eyesore." Hikaru remarked as he saw Akira's face go red.

"Quiet." Akira hissed, clearly annoyed at his friend. He turned his back at Hikaru and gestured the blonde to follow him. "The exhibit started five minutes ago." With that said, Touya Akira walked away from him. Hikaru followed suit.

The two teens entered a convention room, filled with guests. The room had a capacity to avail around one hundred people but from Hikaru was seeing the guests were more than a hundred. People were standing so close at the closed room that guests were having difficulty to move around without bumping someone. "How many guests are here today?" Hikaru asked as he instinctively grabbed the sleeve of Akira's suit. He didn't want to get separated from Akira with this crowd so he decided to grab Akira's suit.

"Yashiro-san, the organizer of this event told me awhile ago that around six hundred attended." Akira said as he dove on the packed crowd. He felt Hikaru tighten his grip as the green haired boy led the blonde to the center of the crowd. Akira muttered occasionally muttered a 'please excuse us' and 'please let us through' as he gently pushed back some guests who blocked their path.

"Finally!" Hikaru sighed as he collapsed on his seat, fanning himself with his hand. The two had just passed through the thick crowd and Hikaru could say that it wasn't a very nice experience. He looked at Akira who wore an impassive face, eyes focused on the stage standing before them. There was very expensive looking fvase presented on the stage but Hikaru didn't pay much attention to it. The green eyed teen looked at his back, finding a few guests sitting on the chairs, and farther back were guests standing and looking at the stage expectantly.

"Hey, Akira." Hikaru called as he continued to stare at the standing guests. "How come the other guests are not sitting? There are still like a row of chairs unoccupied." The green eyed teenager duly noted that most of the guests attending the exhibit were go pros and go fanatics that he only happen to see during tournaments.

"They are not sitting because they didn't pay for the seats." Akira said in-a-matter-of fact tone. "Father paid for our seats. Now, please shush, they are now going to exhibit artifacts made during the Heian period."

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he returned his attention back to Akira who still looked at the stage with great interest. Hikaru sighed inwardly as he slumped on his chair, he didn't feel like being ignored and watching a boring exhibit about some antiques. If Touya-sensei hadn't offered him to go at this event for an exchange of playing games with him, Hikaru would have never said yes.

"Shindo…Hikaru… Hikaru… wake up." Akira called, nudging the sleeping Hikaru.

Hikaru blinked his eyes blearily, unconsciously rubbing the back of his palm on his chin. "What now?" The blonde grumbled as sleepiness slowly left him, making Hikaru a bit grumpy.

Akira disregarded Hikaru's grumpiness and softly slapped Hikaru on his cheek, effectively waking up his friend.

Hikaru didn't say anything but glared at Akira. If Akira had done the same thing to him, three years ago Hikaru would have thrown a punch at the annoying teen but now Hikaru didn't throw a punch. After Sai went to the world of the dead, Hikaru realized that he was very lonely. Akira was one of the few people who noticed Hikaru's depression, and decided to approach him. When Hikaru realized what Akira was doing –Akira was befriending him!- Hikaru laughed and fully accepted Akira's efforts.

Three years had passed since then and now Hikaru could say that Akira is his best friend in the whole wide world. Waya used to be his closest friend but ever since they had an argument about Sai their friendship was damaged. After a few months of their argument Waya and Hikaru rebuilt their friendship but their friendship didn't return back to the way it used to be.

Before Waya, Akari used to be Hikaru's best friend but after Hikaru stopped going to school their friendship weakened thus Hikaru couldn't say if Akari is still his best friend.

"Look it is a go board played by one of the emperors during the Heian period." Akira said, his voice filled with admiration as he poked Hikaru at the side.

Hikaru grumbled. He looked at where Akira was staring at which happened to be a wooden go board stained with dried old blood. Hikaru made a face, he didn't like seeing blood. Let the blood be fresh or new, Hikaru didn't like to see blood.

"This go board was played by Emperor Kamiu and his go teachers whenever they had go practice sessions." The commentator said, who Hikaru paid attention to just now, smiled at the crowd as he delicately touched the go board with his gloved hand. Hikaru remembered that from one of the talks that he had with Touya-sensei that the man hosting the exhibit today is a renowned historian. "Other historians said that Emperor Kamiu had only one go teacher but I proved them wrong." The commentator said as he motioned his staff to set a very old book encased inside a glass box, beside him.

"After doing countless of researches, I found out that Emperor Kamiu didn't have one go teacher but two." The commentator said smugly. "An emperor usually has only one go teacher but Emperor Kamiu had two go teachers. Emperor Kamiu's first go teacher name was Senka Kaito, second son of the head of family of Senka family -which I have said before was a royal family serving under Emperor Kamiu's army. According to the parchments my team and I found while digging near Emperor Kamiu's royal house, Senka Kaito was thirty when Emperor Kamiu accepted him as his go teacher.

"For two decades Senka Kaito was the only go teacher Empror Kamiu had, but during Emperor Kamiu's thirtieth year of reign Emperor Kamiu invited another brilliant go player to his royal house."

Hikaru's breath hitched as he remembered a certain purple haired ghost's story.

"The go player's name is Fujiwara no Sai-" Hikaru jumped on his seat and Akira looked at him weirdly. "-Fujiwara no Sai is the fifth son of the head of Fujiwara family. Because Fujiwara no Sai was only the fifth son, he was freely to live his own life. He decided to take go as his profession. At the age of fifteen Fujiwara no Sai was invited by Emperor Kamiu to live at his royal house and tutor him." The commentator explained as he motioned his staff to open the powerpoint slide. "Here are some Kifus that we have obtained from the parchments we have from the Fujiwara family -my team and I would like to thank the Fujiwara family for letting us access to one of their most prized possession."

"Anyway," the commentator pressed a remote control he was holding and the projector projected a picture of kifu on the white wall. "Here is a kifu that we were allowed to copy. Most of the kifus that were played but Fujiwara no Sai have either been destroyed or is in no shape to be scanned as a result this is the only copy that my team have for the moment. They say that this was the last go play Sai had ever played."

Hikaru gulped as he read the Kifu. There was no doubt about it the style play being used was so Sai-like. Tears started to gather as he looked at one particular area of the board. '…What the?' He frowned as he fought back the threatening tears. "Sai should have won this game!" Hikaru shouted loudly enough for every guest within a ten meter radius hear him. Some people looked at him disapprovingly while others –who knew how to read kifu looked at Hikaru with recognition.

The commentator, who have heard Hikaru's outburst, nodded at Hikaru's direction. "Yes, Fujiwara no Sai should have won this game. I have consulted Touya-sensei, Ogata-sensei, and Kuwabara-sensei to look at this and they said that Fujiwara no Sai should have won. Fujiwara no Sai's opponent at this game is Senka Kaito, we do not know the reason why Fujiwara no Sai was proclaimed to be the defeated opponent here. This game turned Fujiwara no Sai's life upside-down.

"From the records we have found from Emperor Kamiu diary, this game should decide who would be the go teacher to stay at the royal house. Senka Kaito voiced his distaste on having a young go player as Emperor Kamiu's teacher. In order to stop Senka Kaito's complaints Emperor Kamiu set a match between Senka Kaito Fujiwara no Sai, the winner would be able to stay at the royal house while the defeated must step back and resign from his post. During the game Fujiwara no Sai accused Senka Kaito of cheating by placing stones –that weren't supposed to be captured- placed on Senka's captured stones place, but Emperor Kamiu scoffed it off. After the game Fujiwara no Sai lost and was banned from Kyoto. After four days of Fujiwara no Sai's banishment his body was foun-"

Hikaru let the tears run freely now, he wiped the tears away and ducked his head, hoping that people who happened to look at his direction would not notice his red puffy eyes. He felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder; he tried to shrug it off but the grip on his shoulder wouldn't let go.

"Let go." Hikaru whispered as he wiped his tears again.

Akira frowned and offered his handkerchief which Hikaru took gratefully. "What's the matter?"

Hikaru shooked his head, hoping that Akira would shrug it off. Akira sighed at this, immediately reading the message Hikaru was trying to send to him. 'Who is he kidding? He wants me to shrug it off just like that? No way.'

Akira stood up from his seat and yanked Hikaru from his seat. "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten lunch yet, I want ramen. You're coming with me." Akira said as he lead Hikaru through the crowd who were busy looking at the displayed kifu.

Hikaru nodded his head and let himself get led away by his friend. He kept his head low as he and Akira went through the crowd.

"We need to talk after we leave this place." Akira muttered lowly enough for Hikaru only to hear. "This has definitely something to do with Sai."

X

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I wish that the creators of Hikaru no Go decide to continue HnG. I miss Sai. :(
> 
> Please review. Tell me what you think. ^_^ If you spot grammar mistakes please point it out. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the fandom.


End file.
